A Little Less Conversation
by Finding Beauty
Summary: A dialogue ficlet featuring everyone’s favorite Potions Master and a midnight visit from the Astronomy teacher. (Snape/Sinistra; for drama-princess and She’s a Star.)


  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to have them back in time for tea. They actually belong to J.K. Rowling and various others including – but not limited to – Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note**: I borrowed the first name 'Auriga' for Professor Sinistra from the fabulous Nita (She's a Star), whose story _Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit_ largely inspired me to write this little ficlet, and this story is dedicated to her and Camille (drama-princess) for showing me the way to the SS Snape/Sinistra. After all, even Snape deserves a little lovin'. ;)

  
  


**A Little Less Conversation**

  
"Auriga."

"Severus."

"How . . . nice of you to show up here. At . . . midnight."

"I was walking through and saw your light on, and thought I'd see if you wanted a little company."

". . . You were on a casual stroll through the dungeon?"

". . . Well, not exactly, but . . . oh, bloody well get over yourself and let me make a nice gesture, Severus!"

". . . Right. Come in, before you freeze out there in that . . . strange attire you're wearing."

"Muggles wear things like this all the time."

". . . They're Muggles, Auriga."

"Yes, well. Oh, did you redecorate? It looks a little less black than last time."

". . . What is that you have there?"

"Oh, this. Well, I thought while I was down here, we could try something new together!"

"The last time you talked me into 'trying something new,' I ended up with purple hair."

". . ."

". . ."

"Well, it looked rather nice with your complexion!"

". . ."

"Where are you going?"

". . ."

"Severus!"

". . . I will not tolerate being laughed at in my own home!"

"Then that must explain why you haven't any mirrors –"

". . ."

"– Oh, all right, I'll behave now."

". . ."

"_Really_."

". . ."

"In fact, I think you're a very handsome and sexy man."

". . ."

"Is that a blush?"

". . ."

"I think it is!"

". . ."

"Now, Severus, come back here."

". . . Fine."

"Anyway, I think we should try this."

"What is it?"

"It's a relaxation technique. It's supposed to relieve stress. I thought you could use that."

". . ."

"Oh, come now, I'm trying to be _thoughtful_, though Merlin knows you're not making it very easy!"

". . . Fine."

"After all, every time you have Harry Potter in your class, you look like that vein is going to bulge out of your forehead."

". . . My veins do not _bulge_, Auriga."

"Er. Right, well, anyway –"

"And it is not my fault that Potter is a blithering idiot who gets by on reputation instead of real talent, just like his father before him –"

"Severus. The vein is bulging."

". . ."

"Now, now, pouting isn't going to do you any good."

"I am not pouting. I'm _seething_. There is a difference."

"If you say so, love."

". . ."

"I thought that would get your attention. Now, let's see how to begin this . . ."

"You are making yourself look increasingly strange, Auriga."

"I'm just doing what the book tells me to!"

". . . There is a _book_ for this?"

"Yes. Now . . ."

"What _is_ that noise? It sounds like a dying hippogriff."

"Come on, Severus, get down here with me . . . oh, no, don't be a spoil-sport!"

"I cannot believe the trouble I put myself through for you, Auriga."

"All right, now . . . you're supposed to lift your leg . . . and I raise my arms . . ."

"I am rather certain this is going to be sorely damaging to your posture."

"Oh, hush. It's actually sort of fun."

"I do not see what you could possibly find enjoyable about _this_."

"It feels good, Severus! No, no, don't stop."

". . . But my back aches."

"Just a few more seconds."

". . . and I am going to lose my balance."

"That's what I brought the rubber mat for, padding."

"This is ridiculous, Auriga!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Severus! Yoga isn't _that_ bad!"

  



End file.
